Zuko
►IN-GAME INFO basic information lj '''— http://www.purpledragonlol.livejournal.com purpledragonlol '''name — Zuko (蘇科) Lamperouge age — 18 gender — Male birthday — April 7 (purported) birthplace — The Fire Nation sexuality — Bisexual marital status — Married to Rolo height — N/A weight — N/A hair color — Black eye color — Gold languages '— Speaks fluent English, literate in Classical Chinese and a small amount of English '''likes '— HONOR, Rolo, tea making, training, Rolo's cooking 'dislikes '— Daddylord Ozai, Azula, annoying things ►ABILITIES/SKILLS Firebending Zuko was born a Firebender, a person who can manipulate the element of fire. As a child, his skills were overshadowed in comparison to his sister Azula's dexterity. After his mother was banished, he became more experienced and confident. He even opted to participate in an Agni Kai (Firebending duel) with a Fire Nation general at the age of 13. During his banishment and search for the Avatar, his uncle Iroh helped him train with only the basics of firebending. Even with his limited abilities, he was able to defeat Admiral Zhao in an Agni Kai. Throughout the rest of the series, Zuko learned more skills from Iroh and became a master firebender. He became Avatar Aang's firebending teacher after he switched sides opposite of his father's. Zuko isn't able to create lightning, a technique mastered by his father Ozai and Azula, due to his inner turmoil. However, Iroh taught him a risky counterattack that redirected lightning instead. This ability proved itself to be valuable when Zuko briefly fights against his father. After visiting the ruins of a (seemingly) extinct civilization of firebenders with Aang, Zuko learned an ancient form of firebending called "the Dancing Dragon". It's as gay as it sounds. He incorporated the form into his fighting style and regained the strength he previously lost in his firebending. Dual Swords Zuko learned how to fight with dual Dao swords during his banishment at sea. He's very skilled at using the swords and uses them as an alternative to firebending. Other Zuko is very physically fit. When in battle, he is strong, agile, and quick to react. He's performed feats such as swimming for long periods of time, running across walls, and breaking weapons such as spears with his bare hands. He has also proven to be stealthy when infiltrating strongholds or stalking a target. ►RELATIONSHIPS '''Rolo Zuko's husband. They met over a year ago in Kakistocrati, where they found similarities in both of their pasts. They both bonded with each other over the span of a few months and supported each other through trying times. After Rolo was killed by the overuse of his Geass, Zuko confessed his (confusing) feelings for him. They became a couple shortly afterwards and have remained so ever since. :) Allen Millay A girl who knows no personal boundaries when it comes to Zuko and Rolo. He appreciates her support for them, but goddamn is she ruthless. Lelouch Rolo's adoptive older brother whom Zuko doesn't care too much for. Azula Zuko's younger sister who's quite touched in the head. They hate each others' guts. Category:Characters Category:Fandom: Avatar